Aprendiendo a Sonreír
by MaiaT
Summary: Cuando tu vida ha sido solitaria, no comprendes cómo el estar acompañado puede volverse algo tan necesario.Ni el frío del Helheim, ni los peligros de Bifrost fueron tan insoportables como la soledad.
1. Prólogo: Heimdall

**Notas de autora: **Le dije a Angie hace ya mucho tiempo que este era un one–shot, pero como siempre… me arrepentí. Este será el primer fic dedicado al reto de fanfic100es, con el número 032–Atardecer/puesta de sol. Lamento dejar a muchos con la intriga de saber algo más en Kakono to Mirai y La conquista del corazón, pero prometo actualizar pronto al menos KtM. Además, hace tiempo que le debía a Little Red un fic HxH y finalmente entendí el enfoque que debería darle.

Más al final…

_Cuando tu vida ha sido solitaria, no comprendes cómo el estar acompañado puede volverse algo tan necesario._

**APRENDIENDO A SONREÍR**

_Sentado en la ventana no podía hacer más que observar el atardecer. Había algo __que le faltaba, algo que extrañaba, algo que se había vuelto una parte de él y ahora sólo existía un vacío… un enorme vacío dentro de sí que nada podía llenar._

_Y es que había estado muy feliz de regresar al lado de su amigo, pero la alegría sólo había durado unos días. Había algo más que le faltaba, y eso era lo que no podía comprender._

_Quizá era su motivación, pues la razón para estar en ese lugar había desaparecido por completo, pero con eso no lograba comprender por qué sentía ese enorme y solitario vacío por dentro._

_Ni en ochocientos siglos vigilando Bifrost se había sentido tan… solo._

**PRÓLOGO**

Era un día como cualquier otro, Freyr estaba de compras, las Norns estaban en su carpa llena de visitantes, Narugami seguramente estaba en otro empleo de medio tiempo, Reiya probablemente paseaba en compañía de Mino o se dirigía a la agencia donde Loki debía estar con la chica humana y sus engendros…

Y él era el único que se quedaba en su casa. No porque Freyr no lo hubiera invitado a acompañarle como era su costumbre, sino porque no tenía ganas de salir. Había algo que le faltaba, una motivación pero no sabía en donde encontrarla.

Continuaba con su actividad favorita, observar lo que ocurría en la ciudad. Y es que esa pequeña ciudad era mucho más interesante que Asgard donde los gigantes de hielo no se presentaban con la frecuencia que a él le hubiera gustado, pues al menos tendría una distracción en la cual enfocarse.

Pero aquellos días no le parecían tan tediosos como estos. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

Si, llegó a Midgard enviado por Odín para matar a Loki y a él lo motivaba su venganza pensando que él había sido el responsable de llevarse su ojo.

Su rivalidad con Loki excedía el tiempo y el espacio. Sólo había una cosa que odiaba más que la presencia de Loki, y eso era… verlo feliz.

No lo entendía, no podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar todo su rencor? ¿Por qué había renunciado a su venganza?

Conocía la respuesta, tenía un nombre y ese era: Mayura Daidouji.

Pero no entendía cómo una chica humana podía ser más importante que su venganza, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado con Hel, su propia hija, puesta en su contra por parte de Odín.

Quizá lo comprendió un instante aquellos primeros días después de que Loki decidiera quedarse en el mundo humano. Se encontraba muy feliz de volver a pasar el tiempo con tranquilidad en compañía de su mejor amigo, observar desde su ventana a los curiosos humanos que seguían una rutina, casi exacta todos los días, molestar a Loki o a Thor de vez en tanto, visitar la biblioteca local…

Pero la alegría de esas situaciones ya no fue suficiente después de un tiempo, y el mal humor y la amargura comenzaron a dominarlo cada vez más.

Sobre todo, después de aquel día…

––––0––––

Reiya y Loki habían salido a hacer unas compras y descansaban con tranquilidad en el parque. Heimdall había salido a dar una vuelta tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y al verlos no desperdició la oportunidad de molestar a Loki que había estado particularmente irritable los últimos días, sin motivo aparente.

– Así que tienen una cita, que tiernos se ven –dijo para molestarlo. Reiya se sonrojó pero Loki reaccionó tal y como Heimdall esperaba.

– ¡Lárgate Heimdall! –gritó enfadado.

Heimdall sonrió victorioso.

– As, así que quieres estar a solas con tu noviecita.

– ¡Ella no es mi novia! –volvió a gritar enfadado, pero luego reaccioné y volteó hacia Reiya que tenía la mirada triste. No tardó mucho en aparecer el resplandor dorado que le anunciaba la aparición de Freya.

Heimdall dio unos pasos atrás para contemplar el espectáculo que se acercaba.

– ¡Cómo que no soy tu novia! –reclamó –pero si tú y yo nos amamos, es natural que seamos novios.

Luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Heimdall, volteó sereno hacia Freya.

– Freya, ya no quiero que continúes creyendo que yo estoy enamorado de ti, te aprecio pero tú y yo sólo podemos ser amigos.

Ella hizo un gesto dramático intentando contener las lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel?

– Lo siento, Freya. No puedo dejar que continúes en ese error.

– No te perdonaré… ¡No te perdonaré por romperme el corazón! –dijo convocando su espada y atestando un golpe contra Loki que a penas pudo esquivarlo.

– ¡Espera Freya! –suplicó Loki.

Ella lo miró con rabia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie…

Loki tomó su forma original con la esperanza de hechizar a Freya y distraerla, pero no funcionó.

– ¿Por qué Loki? ¿Por qué dices eso ahora? –decía mientras continuaba atacándolo – Yo creí que me amabas, por tanto tiempo me dejaste creerlo.

Él la esquivaba con más agilidad ahora que tenía su figura adulta.

– Lo sé Freya, y lo lamento –dijo entre sus movimientos Es por eso que tenía que detenerlo de una vez.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas.

– ¿Acaso es por ella? –dijo señalando a un punto en específico.

Heimdall y Loki voltearon hacia donde ella apuntaba y vieron a una muy asustada Mayura.

_«¿Cuándo llegó ella aquí?»_ pensó Loki.

_«Esto se pone interesante»_ pensó Heimdall _«¿Cuánto habrá visto la tonta chica humana de Loki?»_

– No te perdonaré –susurró Freya – ¡No te perdonaré! –volvió a gritar lanzándose sobre Loki que estaba distraído por la presencia de la Chica Misterio. Intentó esquivarla, pero ella logró herirlo con la espada y él cayó arrodillado.

– ¡Loki! –gritó Mayura olvidando su sorpresa y lanzándose frente a él tratando de examinar lo profundo de la herida.

– Así que hace tiempo que estabas allí –le dijo mirándola a los ojos con la expresión de su rostro que hacía cuando descubría un misterio, sin embargo, su voz le delataba el dolor que sentía.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, pero sus ojos estaban claramente llenos de preocupación.

– ¡Quítate! –ordenó Freya apuntando con su espada a la pelirosada.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar en matarlo? –dijo ella con la voz cortada y lentamente volteó hacia la diosa – Dices que lo amas pero… tomas su vida con tanta ligereza.

– No lo entiendes –dijo Freya – No puedo permitir que él sea feliz contigo y yo…

– ¡Entonces no es amor! –le gritó tomando por sorpresa a los tres dioses.

Su voz estaba entrecortada, como si hubiera estado guardando el sentimiento todo ese tiempo.

– Eso no es amor –murmuró y poco a poco fue levantando su voz a un tono audible – eso no es amor, el amor es desear la felicidad del ser amado y… aunque esa felicidad no sea contigo, tú eres feliz si él lo es.

Freya se sobrecogió por sus palabras pero, fingiendo dignidad, guardó la espada y se dio vuelta.

– ¿Qué puede saber una tonta humana como tú de todo esto?

Y se marchó.

Loki se puso de pié con algo de dificultad mientras Mayura volteaba de nuevo hacia él.

– Gran discurso –dijo él conteniendo la hemorragia con la presión de su mano. Ella agachó la mirada y dio un paso hacia él. Lentamente levantó el rostro hasta clavar sus ojos llenos de rabia en los ojos de esmeralda del dios del caos. Lo próximo que supo él fue que ella le había dado una bofetada tan fuerte que le había hecho voltear el rostro.

– ¡Cómo pudiste mentirme por tanto tiempo! –le reclamó.

Él volvió a verla con la mirada arrepentida pero, en los ojos de rubí de la chica misterio ya no había enfado, sino alivio y a pesar que las lágrimas brotaban de ellos, ella sonreía.

– Me preocupé tanto por ti –dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo – Creí que iba a matarte.

– Espera, Mayura, eso duele…

Pero por encima del dolor de la herida en su costado, el abrazo de Mayura causaba una sensación agradable en el interior de Loki, una sensación que nunca había conocido. Heimdall se marchó molesto, al final le había hecho un favor a su enemigo.

Sin embargo, había una sensación en su interior que le molestaba, algo que no había detectado antes y que no estaba seguro de qué era.

A partir de ese día, la amistad de Mayura y Loki se hizo más fuerte y él pudo contarle toda la verdad. Tampoco fue ya necesario que él regresara a su figura infantil.

––––0––––

– Ah, Heimdall. Hoy conseguí la carne de gallina en rebaja, así que comeremos asado de gallina. ¿Qué te parece? –dijo Freyr.

– Bah, está bien –dijo sin dejar la ventana.

– Heimdall, no entiendo porqué te la pasas de mal humor –dijo su atolondrado amigo –quiero decir, siempre estabas de mal humor pero… antes sonreías de vez en cuándo.

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo –murmuró para si mismo.

– ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó cómo era sonreír?

_Una abeja zumbadora, un pequeño y susurrante arroyo  
un par de halcones girando al vuelo  
en clamorosa agitación alrededor de la cima  
de una alta roca-su aérea citadela;  
por cada una y todas estas cosas  
gozó el oído pensativo en el silencio que siguió…_

**N.A: **El texto final que está en cursiva es un fragmento del poema de William Wordsworth llamado Halcones (versión de Jaime Valdivieso)… me pareció muy apropiado para Heimdall ¿no les parece?

Opiniones, reclamos, tomates, ingredientes de ensaladas,


	2. Capítulo 1: Hel

**Notas de autora:** Adelanto esta publicación sólo porque estoy molesta y quizá ya los esté cansando con el tema pero ¡Me han plagiado!... más información, a inicios de mi profile.

Ahora a lo que nos compete. No tengo idea de cuántos capítulos va a tener esta historia, pero creo que no van a ser tan largos como los de "Kakono to Mirai" o "La Conquista del Corazón".

Sin más preámbulos, otro capítulo de este humilde fic.

_El viento helado hacía crujir hasta las rocas. La densa bruma protegía aquel lugar. Las almas reposaban en una relativa paz, donde no existía más que el silencio._

_En aquel lugar donde el sonido del viento era el único permitido, unos suaves pasos resonaban en los pasillos del castillo y, un suave murmullo –casi una canción- escapaba de los labios de una doncella, obligada a permanecer recluida en aquel lugar._

_Aún teniendo el poder de decidir quién podía abandonar aquel frío infierno, no podía garantizar su propia libertad._

_Estaría allí hasta que él lo decidiera…_

_Odin._

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Capítulo 1: Hel**

Había regresado feliz por darse cuenta que su padre en realidad la amaba y nada era como Odin le había hecho creer. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar, sabía que su padre iría a buscarla, sólo tenía que esperarlo.

Pero había pasado casi un año y su padre no había hecho nada.

Aunque aún guardaba la esperanza, le causaba tristeza el encontrarse en aquel lugar, donde a pesar de estar rodeada de cuidados, era un lugar tan frío.

Libros llegaban de vez en cuando, llevándola a nuevos mundos, a lugares que no había sido capaz de visitar en sus siglos de existencia.

Sin embargo, había algo más en sus libros que no conocía, algo que le faltaba.

Un amigo verdadero.

Baldur se le acercó como solía hacerlo cuando coincidían en la misma sala de aquel amplio castillo hecho de sombras.

—Parece que la _señora de los infiernos _no se encentra feliz el día de hoy. ¿Qué pasó con la canción que solías tararear?

—¿Qué quieres?... ¿Por qué vienes a molestar?

—Si tengo que permanecer aquí hasta el día del Ragnarok, al menos debo hacer amena mi estadía.

Ella abrazó el libro que tenía en sus brazos con más fuerza y comenzó a caminar alejándose del dios pero este la detuvo arrebatándole el libro.

—¿Y qué lee hoy la dama de la muerte?

—¡Devuélveme eso! —demandó ella comenzando a enfadarse. Él era un poco más alto que ella, así que podía sostener el libro en alto donde ella no podía alcanzarlo. Desde esa distancia, leyó el título del libro.

—Romeo y Julieta —se rió con desdén devolviéndole el objeto—. Así que la reina de la oscuridad ha decidido ampliar sus horizontes a este tipo de cursilerías.

Ella volvió a aferrarse a libro y abandonó la estancia.

Realmente odiaba a ese sujeto y no deseaba más que someterlo al más terrible de los tormentos del infierno pero, no podía hacerlo ya que, al ser hijo de Odin, si le hacía algo podía comprometer cualquier oportunidad de ganar su libertad.

Caminó con rapidez intentando no voltear, apartándose en el lugar más lejano y oscuro de su propio palacio, donde ella y William Shakespeare pudieran estar solos.

Pero no le fue posible, otros pasos la interrumpieron.

—Alteza, han llegado nuevos invitados.

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro y guardando el libro en un lugar seguro, se marchó a recibir a los nuevos invitados… los nuevos habitantes del Helheim.

————0————

Mayura llegó como todas las tardes a la oficina de Loki. Él estaba especialmente taciturno esa tarde.

—¿Te pasa algo, Loki? —dijo aún antes de saludar.

—Ah, Mayura —dijo él despertando de su letargo—. No te escuché llegar.

Ella lo miró detenidamente, tratando de descifrar su tristeza, pero él permanecía pensativo en su sillón, observando a ningún punto en específico.

En ese momento irrumpió Yamino en la oficina.

—Señorita Mayura, que bueno tenerla por aquí —le dijo con alegría y volteó a ver a Loki, pero este no tenía rastro de haber cambiado de humor.

—Yamino —susurró Mayura—. ¿Qué le pasa a Loki?

—Ha estado así toda la mañana —le respondió de la misma forma.

—Tonto —dijo Fenrir acercándose a su padre y encaramándose en su regazo—. ¿Es posible que no lo recuerdes?

Yamino cambió su expresión. ¿Qué era lo que había olvidado y que tenía a su padre tan meditativo?

Mayura continuaba intrigada; aunque no sabía lo que Fenrir le había dicho a Yamino, sabía que algo había dicho por la atención que Loki y el mayordomo le prestaban.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hel —habló Loki finalmente.

————0————

En lo alto de la colina se erigía una mansión desde la cual un muchacho de cabello purpúreo y mirada escarlata se distraía mientras su fiel halcón mascota surcaba los cielos en esa noche de oscuridad relativa.

Su figura infantil se dibujaba en contraluz de la luna llena que se alzaba lentamente por el cielo.

Un pensamiento dominaba su mente, una idea se le había clavado entre ceja y ceja desde el día en que, sin querer, ayudó a Loki a decirle la verdad a Mayura.

Y no lo comprendía, pero le molestaba que él fuera tan feliz con sólo ya no tener que ocultarse frente a ella. ¿Por qué ella era tan importante en la vida de Loki? ¿Por qué ella fue capaz de retenerlo?

Su venganza no estaba completa, ¿por qué la había abandonado?

Siempre la misma interrogante invadía su mente y había algo más que no entendía. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto?

————0————

Los pasillos del castillo de sombras en las colinas de Helheim aún permanecían a oscuras, pero su silencio era invadido por el sonido de los platos provenientes del gran salón de banquetes donde los habitantes más distinguidos del Helheim se habían reunido para festejar a Hel.

Pero nadie hablaba, todo eran ruidillos, el chocar de los platos, cucharillas, tazas y copas… pero entre todo el ruido sobresalía una risa burlona cerca de la cabecera de la mesa donde Hel debía estar.

Ella estaba callada, intentando contener las lágrimas de rabia. Baldur era la persona más molesta que conocía.

_«Lo odio, lo detesto… no quiero seguir así, tengo que salir de este lugar»_

Observó toda la mesa, todos prestaban atención a su comida y trataba de ignorar los ataques de Baldur hacia su reina.

_«Sácame de aquí… por favor»_

_¿No me ves sumergida en el silencio,   
y amordazada en soledad y olvido?  
Al pasar por la sombra de mi vida,   
dame la mano y llévame contigo._

**N.A: **El fragmento final corresponde al poema "Llévame contigo" de Francisco Álvarez… que en parte inspiró la trama de este fic.

Como lo dije, el fic no tiene mucho más de 1000 palabras, pero espero que les guste… y hasta la próxima, que creo que será en Kakono to Mirai.

Y gracias a los que me den el apoyo para librarme del plagio que me hicieron.


	3. Capítulo 2: Cayendo en cuenta

**Notas de autora:** Sin más preámbulos, otro capítulo de este humilde fic.

* * *

_Las puertas del Helheim se abren para cualquiera que quiera entrar, pero sólo la diosa de los muertos, hija del dios perverso Loki, puede hacer que estas puertas se abran cuando alguien quiere salir._

_Pero ella estaba condenada a pasar la eternidad en el mundo de las sombras._

**Aprendiendo a sonreír**

**Capítulo 2: Cayendo en cuenta**

El destino era algo gracioso, o al menos eso fue la conclusión a la que llegó Heimdall después de que se despertara con el peor de los humores aquella mañana para luego encontrarse con Freyr y que literalmente fuera arrastrado por su amigo adicto a las ofertas.

Por un instante creyó que irían a una de las tiendas de las que Freyr ya era cliente preferencial, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa y un enorme disgusto cuando llegaron a la elegante mansión del dios detective.

Se detuvo de golpe en la puerta, resistiéndose al agarre de su compañero.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacemos aquí?

—Nos invitaron a una fiesta —respondió Freyr con extrema tranquilidad.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería venir? —gritó irritado.

—Oh, vamos Heimdall, te la pasas aburrido y malhumorado. Te servirá de distracción.

Aunque se resistiera, Freyr ya no lo dejaría marcharse y bueno… quizá podría encontrar una oportunidad para molestar a Loki.

—Espera un segundo —dijo Heimdall y ante los ojos de Freyr, cambió su infantil apariencia por su versión adulta. Lucía una camisa del mismo tono de verde que su versión más joven, pero sus pantalones eran largos, de gabardina color negro, sus guantes de cuero permanecían idénticos, su cabello violeta había crecido un poco y continuaba peinado sobre su ojo faltante.

Conforme con su cambio, acompañó a Freyr al jardín de la mansión donde los demás ya se encontraban reunidos, excluyendo a Freya o Reiya, quien aún no había llegado.,

—Bienvenidos —dijo Yamino al verlos —sírvanse lo que deseen.

La mesa estaba llena de los platillos más apetitosos que hubieran podido imaginarse. Brochetas de carne, coctel de camarones, langostinos fritos, pollo en mil recetas, suculentos postres y otros manjares. Yamino realmente se había esmerado en preparar todo.

Pero Heimdall aún no sabía el motivo de la fiesta. Se acercó a Narugami que conversaba de manera animada con Verdandi.

—¿Pueden decirme qué es lo que se supone que hacemos aquí?

—Es el cumpleaños de Mayura y Loki quiso celebrárselo a lo grande —Dijo Narugami.

—Heimdall… deberías dejar de pensar que lo que te preocupa está fuera de ti, debes ver en tu corazón.

—¿A qué viene eso, Verdandi? —preguntó el dios Thor.

Ella suspiró con fuerza.

—Era mi deber entregar la predcción.

—No entiendo lo que acabas de decirme. ¿Qué podría estarme preocupando? —dijo con molestia en su tono de voz—. Creo que has estado mucho tiempo fuera de Asgard.

—Es posible —respondió algo enfadada— pero al menos yo estoy a gusto aquí.

Y dándo la vuelta, se marchó altiva.

—Eh… ¡Verdandi, espera! —suplicó Narugami siguiéndola.

Heimdall comenzaba a aburrirse, no quería pensar en lo que la diosa le había dicho. Pensó que tal vez sería bueno buscar a Loki para molestarlo pero no lo había visto desde que llegó. Fingiendo que buscaba el baño, entró a la casa y escudriñó poco a poco cada rincón de la casa hasta que, llegando al segundo nivel, pudo escuchar la risa de una mujer… en específico, la risa de Mayura.

Se acercó un poco más. No era necesario que colocara su oreja muy cerca de la puerta, pues poseía un agudo oído que le concedió escuchar con claridad los sonidos que escapaban por la estrecha grieta que dejaba al puerta mal cerrada.

—Deberíamos ya reunirnos con los otros —dijo ella como un susurro.

—Déjalos —respondió Loki con voz profunda y suave —están bastante distraídos con la comida de Yamino.

—Pero, Loki…—algo interrumpió su discurso. Ligeros chasquidos eran audibles en ese momento.

—¿Acaso ya te aburriste de estar conmigo? —le reclamó con tono seductor.

—No —susurró ella— pero alguien podría notar nuestra ausencia y…

De nuevo fue interrumpida y se escucharon los mismos ruidos, la respiración se les escuchaba entre cortada, ambos emitían ligeros gemidos.

—Loki…—susurró ella.

—Te amo —susurró él y cuando ella iba a responder, sus palabras sonaron entrecortadas.

Heimdall se asomó y con su único ojo pudo ver a los dos participantes de la conversación que estaban en el sofá. Loki tenía completamente prisionera a Mayura debajo de su cuerpo y entre sus brazos mientras se aprovechaba de esta posición para besarla cuanto él quisiera.

En ese momento irrumpió Yamino en la oficina.

El dios de la estrategia se marchó fastidiado y no entendía. Lo molestaba a verlo tan feliz con esa chica pero algo no encajaba, la razón de su fastidio no parecía ser convincente.

Era cierto, Loki era su eterno rival pero… ¿por qué le molestaba cada una de sus acciones?

Salió al jardín y tropezó con Freya que ya había llegado pero lucía molesta.

—Perdona —dijo Heimdall.

—No importa. ¿Has visto a Loki?

La furia parecía crecer en sus entrañas al momento de recordar la escena que había presenciado. Freya hizo un gesto de enfado.

—Está con ella ¿no es así?

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó asombrado.

—¿Tú no? Llevan semanas así… no puedo creer lo tonta que fui al creer que él me amaba.

Los purpúreos ojos de la diosa se llenaron de lágrimas. Heimdall, sintiendo compasión, la llevó a un lado apartado de los demás y le ofreció una de las servilletas que había jalado de la mesa principal cuando pasaron junto a ella.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó después de un rato. Tenía leves recuerdos de haber pasado por una situación similar no hacía mucho tiempo.

—Si, es sólo que… es muy doloroso perder a la persona que amas aunque ésta nunca haya sido tuya. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Su corazón dio un vuelco y él no comprendía la razón. Decidió ignorar el sentimiento y contestarle a la diosa.

—No, en realidad no.

—Oh bien… me alegro —dijo tratando de sonar convincente—, y espero que nunca lo sepas.

Cuando ella finalmente se tranquilizó, Heimdall continuó vagando, apartado de los demás. Volteó hacia la casa y se encontró con su reflejo en una de las ventanas… lucía miserable, con la cara alargada…

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

—Parece que no estás muy a gusto aquí.

Volteó de golpe y se encontró con Loki, a quien todavía se le notaba un poco el sonrojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, los demás no dejan de felicitar a Mayura y vine a ver si podía molestarte un poco —dijo con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

—¿Por qué habría de estar a gusto aquí, si Freyr me trajo arrastrando?

El semblante de Loki se tornó serio y melancólico.

—También parece que ya no estás a gusto en este mundo. Tu mirada ya no es tan apacible como lo fue…

Heimdall apartó el rostro con enfado.

—Quizá quieras volver al mundo de los dioses… aún está el tren que Hel dejó… pensaba usarlo para volver uno de estos días, pero ya no tengo intenciones de hacerlo —dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría.

Por alguna razón incomprensible para él, esta frase hizo que su enfado aumentara.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con la voz temblando —¿Cómo pudiste… olvidar tan fácil tu venganza?

—Tú también debes estar consciente de que si yo llegara a levantarme contra Odín… comenzaría el Ragnarok y ninguno de nosotros sobreviviría —respondió con molestia.

Heimdall gruñó por tener que aceptar que Loki tenía razón.

—Eso no importa cuando no tienes una razón para vivir —continuó con pesar— pero a llegar a este mundo descubrí todas las razones que yo tengo para no morir… todas están en este jardín —concluyó mirando hacia donde Mayura sostenía a Fenrir entre brazos y conversaba alegremente con Yamino y Narugami.

—Pero, pero… —las palabras se atoraban en su boca sin que él pudíera ejercer control de lo que salía de sus labios— …¿cómo pudiste olvidarte de Hel?

Loki dio un salto, molesto por las palabras de su rival.

—¿Por qué de pronto te preocupa tanto Hel?

Heimdall estaba sorprendido, ni él mismo estaba seguro de la respuesta.

—Pues… pues… —tartamudeó —no… tú no la viste sufrir, no la viste ser incapaz de sonreír por que creía que tú no la amabas, pero creo que no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —dijo Loki enfurecido, sus ojos comenzaban a encenderse en un color rojo.

Sin embargo, el enfado no le duró mucho, ya que los suaves y gentiles brazos de su novia lo rodearon desde atrás mientras ella decía con dulzura su nombre.

Él sonrió y giró la cabeza para cruzar su mirada con la de la pelirosada.

Heimdall aprovechó la distracción para marcharse definitivamente.

No quería pensar pero eran demasiados sucesos extraños por un día. La mediana de las norns le había dicho que la respuesta estaba en su corazón. Pues bien, su corazón parecía estar demasiado confundido en ese momento.

Observó bien el lugar donde estaba en ese momento; la vieja biblioteca abandonada después de que muchos habían visto a una chica fantasma pasearse por los corredores y desaparecer con un libro en las manos.

En ese lugar había compartido su deseo de venganza con Hel. Le habían gustado esos días en los que ambos se unieron con el propósito de vengarse de Loki… aunque algo no cuadraba, tampoco en el sentimiento que el recuerdo le casuasba. Sentía… pena de recordarla tan triste, de recordar su rostro pensativo y sus palabras llenas de rencor. ¿Por qué Loki la había abandonado tan fácilmente?

Pero otra pregunta más importante se formuló en su mente ¿Por qué a él le importaba tanto?

"_Es muy doloroso perder a la persona que amas, aunque ésta nunca haya sido tuya" _le había dicho Freya, y por alguna razón sus palabras parecían resonarle en la cabeza.

————0————

Hel estaba en sus habitaciones cuando uno de sus sirvientes llamó a la puerta. Ella le ordenó pasar.

—Alteza, es la hora acostumbrada.

—Gracias, prepáralo todo y enseguida estaré allí.

Colocó una hermosa cinta color púrpura entre las páginas del libro que tenía entre sus manos para no perder el punto de su lectora y se dirigió por un largo pasillo hacia una oscura habitación donde sólo resaltaba el marco dorado de un espejo en el que se reflejaba la figura de la diosa.

Después de unos segundos de espera, su imagen se diluyó y fue reemplazada por otra figura más alta, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño… era Loki.

—Buenas tardes, querido padre.

—Que gusto verte, querida Hel —respondió él.

—A mí también me alegra mucho verte, padre. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hel, yo… —Loki parecía preocupado por algo.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Bien, yo… en realidad, quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños, aunque haya pasado ya algún tiempo.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado —dijo tratándo de disimular la emoción que le causaba que su padre no lo hubiera hecho.

—Lo hice, al menos la última vez que nos vimos no lo recordaba —confesó con culpa— pero lo recordé el día correspondiente y me sentí muy mal de no haberte felicitado en nuestro encuentro anterior, estando más cercano el día a aquella vez.

—Está bien —dijo con tranquilidad— es una pena que sólo podamos vernos en las noches de luna llena.

—Si hubiera una forma… créeme que hace tiempo te hubiera sacado de ese lugar, pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que el Ragnarok se revierta.

—No te preocupes, padre. Sabes que aquí me tratan con cariño —mintió.

—Lo sé, si no fuera así no estaría tan tranquilo.

—————0—————

Sentado a la orilla de la ventana, Heimdall observaba la enorme luna llena que iluminaba toda la ciudad. En su rostro había una expresión de resignación.

El destino era algo gracioso, o al menos eso fue la conclusión a la que llegó Heimdall después de que se despertara con el peor de los humores aquella mañana para luego encontrarse con Freyr y que literalmente fuera arrastrado por su amigo adicto a las ofertas a aquel lugar donde sus dudas comenzaron a aclararse.

_«El destino es muy gracioso _—se repitió— _mira que enamorarme de la hija de mi enemigo mortal»_

* * *

**N.A: **Hola, cuánto tiempo sin escribir… (**D:** Es tu culpa, por estar tan ocupada) Ah si, y alguien ha regresado a meterse en mis notas de autor (**D:** No mientas, me extrañabas querida Maia) ¬¬ La verdad, no.

Bueno, mejor comento mi propio fic:

Creo que si Heimdall supiera que Loki habla con Hel al menos cada mes no habría estado preocupado, además… ¿Creen que Loki habrá captado los sentimientos de Heimdall y se quedará tan tranquilo?

¿Qué hará ahora Heimdall ya que no tiene más dudas?

¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas al final de los fics¿Little Red dejará de contestarlas todas? (**D: **No lo hagas, a mi me divierten mucho) ¿Me matará Shere por molestar tanto:P

Anuncio final: Los miembros de PLAP y LMF los invitan a conocer su nueva página de fanfictions. La dirección:  Un lugar dirigido por el staff de estos dos foros.


	4. Capítulo 3: Llegando al límite

**Notas de autora:** He llegado a la conclusión, gracias a una conversación por MSN, de que me gusta provocarles la idea de quererme matar. También he descubierto que de pronto he subido a un ambiente más adulto en mis fics.

Sin más preámbulos y después de muuuuuuuucho tiempo, un nuevo capítulo de este humilde fic.

-------------------------------

_Las puertas del Helheim albergan a aquellos que han muerto sin honor, y Odín determinó que Hel, hija de Loki, fuera la soberana de este lugar, no como recompensa a ella sino como castigo para el travieso dios, porque sólo Odín podía dejar salir a Hel de aquel encierro._

**APRENDIENDO A SONREÍR**

**Capítulo 3: Llegando al límite**

Lo había decidido ya, no había nada que pudiera hacer si se quedaba en Midgard, pero tomar la decisión no le había tomado poco tiempo.

Su mal humor se extendió por varios días después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía, esto por la frustración de que siendo él el dios de la estrategia no tenían ningún plan que pudiera liberar a Hel y la duda de no saber cómo se tomaría ella que él la liberara.

Un día, cansado de encerrarse en su casa, decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad e inconscientemente se dirigió a una biblioteca conocida para él, abandonada por los rumores de que allí aparecía una chica fantasma –y sus eventuales avistamientos- que hicieron que nadie quisiera volver allí nunca más.

Pero él sabía que ese fantasma no era más que la diosa pelirosada que vagaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca en las noches de soledad y deseo de venganza.

Y él se había dedicado a observarla mientras se perdía en el mundo de sus libros llenos de historias de muerte, poemas de carácter oscuro, como si su vida no estuviera ya llena de eso.

Y odió ese silencio, porque le hubiera gustado haber dicho algo que hiciera que ella se sintiera mejor.

Pero había callado y su silencio no habría dejado ninguna huella en su memoria ni en su corazón No, seguro que él no significaba nada en la vida de Hel.

Allí, de pie a ese lugar que compartieron como escondite, Heimdall maldijo su silencio sin sentido.

—¿Recordando buenos tiempos? —dijo una voz que le era familiar, giró la cabeza a su izquierda y se encontró con su hermano de padre cargando una caja llena de carteles enrollados, brochas y pegamento.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo con descortesía pero Narugami, lejos de molestarse, sonrió condescendiente.

—No esperaba verte aquí, pero parece que comprueba lo que Verdandi me contó.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te contó esa entrometida?

Narugami rió.

—En el fondo, Loki y tú son muy parecidos en sus gustos, ambos se enamoraron de una pelirosada.

En un gesto de molestia, Heimdall quiso esconder su bochorno pero Narugami, quien sí se dio cuenta, rió abiertamente.

—Me voy de aquí —anunció el pelipúrpura pero el otro dios se interpuso en su camino.

—Espera. Sé que estás pensando en sacarla de allí.

Heimdall no negó nada pero tampoco asintió.

—¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?

Lo miró con seriedad y finalmente habló.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que él lo haría sólo con que yo se lo pidiera?

Narugami rió con estridencia.

—Vamos, eres de sus hijos favoritos.

Recibió un bufido como respuesta

—Si claro y por eso me puso a vigilar la entrada de Asgard.

El dios del trueno bajó la mirada.

—Pues, es posible que tengas razón pero… no podrás hacer nada si te quedas aquí.

-----0------

Loki estaba junto a Mayura en un café al centro de la ciudad. Había estado de mal humor desde aquel día en que había conversado con Hel y Mayura ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Pero Loki… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—Se supone que Heimdall es mi rival… mi enemigo jurado.

—Sí, y también se supone que debes levantarte en contra de Odín y no quedarte aquí por mí.

Loki sonrió, era adorable cuando ella actuaba tan madura. No pudo resistir el deseo del contacto con su piel así que le tomó la mano y la besó mientras seguía hablando.

—Querrás decir que no se suponía que me enamorara de una humana… supongo que todo es tu culpa.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Yo no te obligué a quedarte —dijo en tono de broma.

—————0—————

Hel estaba de nuevo en su habitación, con un libro de poesía entre sus manos.

—Señorita Hel —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta— tenemos nuevos habitantes.

Ella suspiró, no era que no le gustara recibir nueva compañía, sino que otra maldición de Odín causaba que aquellos que la veían por primera vez vieran la mitad de su cuerpo como el cuerpo de un cadáver y eso lograba espantar a muchos, alejándolos para siempre.

Recordó que con él había sido distinto, él la había visto y no había hecho ninguna expresión de asco o compasión, tampoco había desviado la mirada pero no se le había quedado viendo como un fenómeno (como Baldur había hecho en su llegada). No, su mirada había sido serena.

—¿No estás asustado? —preguntó ella con su usual serenidad melancólica.

—¿Qué habría de asustarme? Sé lo que mi padre te hizo —había respondido él con un enfado que a ella le causó ternura.

—Te dejaré volver —dijo ella inmediatamente— pero tendrás que ayudarme a cumplir mi venganza contra mi padre.

Su mirada ahora si denotaba compasión

—Lo haré, pero… bah, no importa.

—————0—————

Había tomado la decisión de irse, pero tomar la decisión no le había sido fácil.

Desde que Thor lo había sugerido, Heimdall había estado considerando la opción de ir a ver a Odín pero no para pedirle que la liberara sino para exigírselo. Nunca había pedido nada para si, lo había obedecido en casi todo para ver si así él lo reconocía, si le daba algún mérito. Lo había desobedecido en matar a Loki pero eso había sido después de comprender que había sido él quien le había robado su ojo.

El problema era, qué pasaría si se marchaba. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de regresar, aunque sólo tenía una razón para hacerlo y ese era su amigo Freyr.

Así que una tarde, cuando ya estaba decidido, se enfrentó a él.

—Voy a regresar a Asgard —soltó de golpe.

Freyr, aunque fuera muy distraído, era lo suficientemente listo para entender las complicaciones de tal afirmación.

—No piensas volver aquí ¿no es cierto? —dijo con tristeza.

—Es probable que no lo haga, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer.

Freyr guardó silencio.

—Freyr, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? —dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Él rió un poco.

—No —dijo con seguridad— quiero que tengas un motivo para volver, porque sé que así te esforzarás por que eso suceda.

Heimdall bajó la mirada y suspiró con tristeza, luego comenzó a abandonar la habitación, no sin antes decir en voz casi inaudible.

—Gracias.

—————0—————

Todo estaba listo, Freyr se había encargado de extender la noticia de que Heimdall se iba y entre todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en no decirle nada a Loki bajo la advertencia de las Norn.

Pero en el último minuto, alguien le había cortado el paso.

—Espera, voy contigo.

—————0—————

—Déjame —había gritado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Pero princesita, ¿qué te estoy haciendo?

Los ojos azules de Baldur la miraban con altanería, como alguien que se cree superior a los demás, mientras que ella se esforzaba por imponerle una mirada desafiante y evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus verdes ojos, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando él finalmente había logrado acorralarla en un rincón oscuro y apartado del castillo y la tenía contra la pared, apresada entre esta y el fornido cuerpo del dios de la luz. Había intentado empujarlo, patearlo, cualquier cosa con tal de separarlo de ella lo suficiente para poder huir pero sólo había logrado que ejerciera más presión con su cuerpo y le sostuviera las piernas con las rodillas y apresara sus manos por encima de la cabeza. Entonces había gritado, esperando que alguien en el oscuro palacio la escuchara, aunque ella sabía que era algo casi imposible.

Maldecía el momento en que le dijo a uno de sus sirvientes que quería estar sola de ese lado del palacio, seguramente él la había escuchado y aprovechado para seguirla.

—¿Qué quieres? —demandó con desafío.

La sonrisa de Baldur se tornó maliciosa unos segundos antes de que sintiera sus labios presionarse sobre los suyos con desenfreno, casi con furia. Ella quería gritar pero en cuanto separó sus labios un milímetro sintió la intrusión de su lengua que se movía frenéticamente dentro de su boca.

Sin soltarle las manos fue bajando ligeramente sus brazos hasta colocarlos por detrás de su propio cuerpo y dejarlas apresadas entre la pared y ella por la presión que él ejercía. Entonces, separó su rostro del de ella y le quitó las gafas, tirándolas lejos.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —reclamó ella— Yo…

—¿Tú qué? Si haces algo en mi contra ¿crees que mi padre te dejará salir alguna vez?

La frustración se hizo presente en su rostro, él tenía razón pero no podía dejar que él hiciera con ella lo que le placiera, porque eso era lo que él quería y se lo dejó muy claro.

—Te haré mía. ¡Cómo gozaré de humillarte!

De nuevo quiso gritar pero sus labios se lo impidieron. Sus manos aún aprisionadas detrás de ella dejaban libres las de Baldur para recorrer con lujuria sus atributos femeninos. Silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras las caricias de Baldur se hacían más atrevidas, mientras su lengua se empujaba asquerosamente hacia su garganta.

Pasos, le parecía haber escuchado pasos. Por favor, que no fuera su imaginación, lo necesitaba más ahora que Baldur deslizaba sus manos peligrosamente por debajo de su falda. Por favor, suplicaba en su mente, ayuda.

—¡Baldur! —reclamó una voz femenina— Detenté desgraciado.

Él se separó bruscamente y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, rompiendo en llanto. Un delicado abrazo la envolvió haciéndole notar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Odiaba sentirse indefensa, pero más que nada odiaba a Baldur por hacerle sentir tal descontento con ella misma.

—Eres un bastardo —dijo la persona que la había rescatado.

—Di lo que quieras, Angrboda, tu opinión no puede valerme menos —dijo marchándose.

—Ma… madre —sollozó Hel antes de tirarse a llorar en su pecho.

Angrboda la llevó a su habitación y la dejó sentada sobre su cama antes de ir a buscar un poco de néctar para tranquilizarla.

Ella bebió pero sus manos aún temblaban.

Angrboda se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello, tan rizado como el de ella misma.

—¿Cómo… cua… por qué..

Las palabras no salían bien de su boca, nunca había pasado por algo tan aterrador como eso y se sentía terrible, como una tonta. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada por defenderse? Finalmente rompió en llanto lanzándose sobre las piernas de su madre.

—¡Fue mi culpa! —sollozó— si yo no hubiera…

—No, no digas eso mi pequeña —interrumpió la mujer de cabello purpúreo— tú no tienes la culpa, Baldur es un… un…

—Bastardo hijo de… —completó ella apretando el puño.

—Hel, debes tener cuidado con él, procura no estar sola nunca —aleccionó la madre con tono suave.

—Mamá —dijo ella volviendo a romper en llanto— si no hubieras llegado en ese momento, él… no pude hacer nada, no puedo hacerle nada mientras Odín…

El llanto no la dejaba hablar, era demasiado… ya no soportaba más a Baldur.

—Llora, hija, llora todo lo que quieras. Has pasado por un momento muy duro pero no te preocupes, estás bien.

Minutos más tarde, Hel se había dormido sobre las piernas de Angrboda.

«_Debe haber una forma de sacarte de aquí pero si tu padre… maldición, si no hubiera riesgo de provocar el Ragnarok iría inmediatamente a decirle lo que está pasando… pero esto no es algo que podamos pasar por alto»_.

Un suave toque en la puerta hizo que Hel despertara.

—Excelencia, es la hora.

—Enseguida iré —respondió ella levantándose y revisando en el espejo que sus ojos no estuvieran muy hinchados. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus gafas se habían quedado donde quiera que Baldur las hubiera lanzado.

—Perdí mis anteojos —dijo molesta— Baldur los tiró en algún sitio…

—Yo los buscaré pero… ¿qué le dirás a tu padre?

—Nada —respondió con decisión— le dije que aquí me trataban con cariño y prefiero que lo siga creyendo…

—Oh Hel…

—¿No te irás aún, verdad? Quédate un par de días, puedo abrirte la puerta cuando quieras.

No era usual en sus visitas pasar tanto tiempo, pero su hija la necesitaba mucho en ese momento.

—Debo irme, no puedo hacer esperar a papá.

—Te acompañaré, no es seguro para ti allá fuera.

—————0—————

Por fin se divisaba el enorme arco iris del Bifrost, no estaban lejos.

«_De alguna manera, Hel… de alguna manera te sacaré de ese lugar aunque me cueste la vida»_.

**N.A: **Aquí es donde Maia se cambia de nombre y se marcha muy lejos hasta estar segura que las amenazas de sus lectoras no la alcanzarán.

¿Me quedó algo fuertecito? Pobre Hel, se ha convertido en mi víctima. Pero su caballero de armadura blanca irá a rescatarla. ¿Logrará llegar a tiempo? ¿Cómo lo logrará?

Ya saben, me gusta recibir sus comentarios, preguntas, conclusiones, amenazas, tomates y frutas varias (por favor, que no estén podridas), flames, etc… lo que quieran. Sólo presionen el botón de Go.

Espacio publicitario de mis fics:  
Próxima actualización "La Conquista del Corazón"… si quieren saber más sobre mis otros fics visiten mi LiveJournal (link en mi profile).

Sigo haciendole publicidad a "Siete oportunidades de pecar" Fic de 7 mini capítulos, Mayu/Loki, mi primer Lemon para este fandom.


	5. Capítulo 4: Enfrentando la realidad

**Notas de Autora: **Después de no sé cuanto tiempo ausente, traigo a ustedes otro capítulo más. Este, deseando un feliz cumpleaños a mi querida amiga Little Red.

Además, pertenece al prompt 019 – Blanco, de la tabla de fanfic100es. Blanco, por lo de la armadura blanca de Heimdall.

* * *

_Cada ser que habita Asgard se llenó de júbilo al ver entrar haciendo porte de toda su galantería al príncipe de los dioses, guardián de bifrost, dios de la estrategia e hijo del dios supremo, Odín, el dios Heimdall. Llegó luciendo su brillante armadura blanca mientras todos a su paso aclamaban con vítores (nunca está de más alabar a la familia del dios supremo)._

**APRENDIENDO A SONREIR**

**Capítulo 4: Enfrentando la realidad  
**

La noticia de su retorno se esparcía por todos los rincones de Asgard y más allá de sus límites al tiempo que él, con paso marcial, avanzaba en su camino a enfrentar al supremo gobernante, al dios de los dioses, el rey y señor de Asgard y su propio padre, el dios Odín.

Tenía que hacerlo, sólo él tenía el poder de liberarla pero debía pensar en algo por si él se negaba, aunque siendo el dios de la estrategia era penoso no tener un plan todavía y faltaba poco para encontrarse frente a frente con él.

Al mismo tiempo, en Midgard era luna llena, Loki esperaba el momento en que su hija apareciera del otro lado del espejo y tener su conversación mensual. Un mes antes la había notado muy nerviosa, creyó haber notado que sus ojos estaban hinchados pero ella había dicho que perdió sus gafas y aún así había estado leyendo, por eso se le habían cansado los ojos. Aunque no le creyó, tampoco hizo ningún otro comentario sobre el tema.

Mas otro asunto había acaparado la atención del dios ojiverde, pues todos sus amigos, sus propios hijos y hasta Mayura habían estado bastante esquivos ante el tema de la desaparición de Heimdall. Finalmente había sido Narugami quien le dijera que estaba en Asgard.

Nadie dijo cosa diferente pero no por nada él era un detective, sus habilidades deductivas de inmediato conectaron las pistas y la conclusión a la que llegó no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Pero no tendría de qué preocuparse si Hel reaccionaba de la forma en que él esperaba. Por eso, la conversación de esa noche era especial, aunque hubiera transcurrido normalmente por largo rato, hasta que él, pasándolo como un comentario inocente, mencionó la desaparición de Heimdall.

—Ya pasó un mes, ya debería haber llegado a Asgard.

Observó con detenimiento cada movimiento del cuerpo de su hija, esperando no obtener ninguna reacción, aguardando hasta que su silencio indicara que el tema podía ser olvidado y que su mayor temor no era cierto pero, aunque el gesto fue tan leve, para él no pasó desapercibido Hel contuvo una sonrisa y la espina de los celos se clavó en el corazón de Loki.

Sobre su majestuoso trono, el Dios Odín celebraba el retorno de su hijo, pero el dios de la estrategia no buscaba celebraciones, él quería ser escuchado en su petición y no dudó en demandar la atención de su padre.

—¡Quiero que permitas a Hel salir del Helheim! —demandó enérgicamente.

La alegría abandonó al dios supremo.

—¿Por qué quieres tal cosa? —preguntó con completa seriedad.

—Eso no es importante —respondió con la misma energía que antes había mostrado.

—No puedo cumplir tu deseo —declaró con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú debes saberlo, ponerla en libertad pone en riesgo nuestras vidas, irá de inmediato con Loki y ambos se levantarán contra mí.

—Lo sé, también estoy al tanto de la profecía pero todo ha cambiado, no has visto a Loki en estos días.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ocurrió algo que no estaba previsto, durante su exilio a Midgard conoció a una humana bastante peculiar y se ha enamorado de ella… el amor le ha hecho olvidarse de su venganza.

Permaneció impávido algunos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que eso que llamas "amor" es tan fuerte como para evitar el Ragnarok?

—Sólo sé que el amor puede hacerte actuar de formas que no hubieras imaginado —respondió entre dientes, inmediatamente se escuchó una risa estridente salir de detrás del majestuoso trono y los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

—Esto es muy divertido —la luz reveló su identidad, era Vali, otro de sus medio hermanos— ¿No lo ves, querido padre? Él se ha enamorado… ¡Y de la hija de aquel que se supone acabará con su vida!

—¿Es eso cierto, Heimdall? —demandó con grave voz.

Hel caminaba por el palacio de sombras acompañada por uno de sus sirvientes, acababa de concluir su conversación con su padre, sin embargo no entendía la repentina alegría que había sentido por la noticia de que Heimdall estaba en Asgard. Iba tan pensativa que no vio a Baldur que se interpuso en su camino y tropezó con él.

—¿Ya oíste la noticia que vuela por allí? —dijo con arrogancia— Heimdall ha vuelto de Midgard.

—Lo sé —replicó continuando su andar.

—¿Y sabes por qué volvió? —ella aminoró la velocidad— Vali dijo que fue a hablar con nuestro padre porque se ha enamorado…

Varios sentimientos invadieron el corazón de Hel, la duda, la excitación… todas se transformaron en un terrible vacío cuando él siguió hablando.

—Venía acompañado por Freya¿no te parece una tierna pareja?

* * *

**N.A:**Aquí es donde todos dicen¿por qué tan cortito?. Tenía que cortarlo allí, parte de la intriga XD 


	6. Capítulo 5: Rumores

_Las noticias viajan rápido, pero la verdad puede tardar en llegar a quienes más interesados están en escucharla. Una diosa solitaria espera en su palacio sin saber que la verdad que pocos saben puede decidir su destino._

**Aprendiendo a Sonreír**

**Capítulo 5: Rumores**

Todo Asgard se había llenado de rumores acerca de la razón del regreso de Heimdall. Aunque ya era de conocimiento popular que le había hecho la petición a Odín sobre la libertad de Hel, muchos decían que era su estrategia para vencer a Loki. Otros creían la versión de que era una ofrenda de paz y casi nadie sabía la verdadera razón.

Entre estos pocos estaba Vali, quien se burlaba de su hermano; Freya, quien estaba demasiado ocupada en su tristeza como para interesarse; Odín, aún necio en su decisión; y Baldur, que disfrutaba torturando a Hel.

Claro que Heimdall no tenía que esforzarse mucho para escuchar lo que todos decían, y sobre todo, aquello en que todos coincidían: Odín jamás le hará caso a Heimdall.

-----0-----

Loki tenía un mal presentimiento que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Por mucho que Mayura le dijera que estaba bien, tenía que salir de la duda. La única forma que conocía era consultar las visiones de las diosas del destino, así que fue a visitarlas.

—Quiero que me digan la verdad—demandó—. ¿Por qué se fue Heimdall?

Las tres hermanas intercambiaron miradas antes de contestar.

—Fue a hacer algo que sólo él es capaz de hacer —contestó la mayor.

—¿Qué puede ser eso?

Las tres titubearon en contestar, pero fue Urd quien dio la aprobación para continuar.

—En Asgard corre la noticia que ha pedido la libertad de la dios cautiva —dijo la mediana.

La mesa comenzó a temblar.

—¿Para qué iba querer liberar a Hel?

—Los motivos sólo los sabe él —concluyó Skuld simplemente.

-----0-----

Ya casi se cumplía un ciclo lunar desde su llegada a Asgard. Había usado todo su tiempo libre en el Bifrost para pensar un plan y sólo había podido idear uno que parecía infalible, así que se decidió a ponerlo en marcha.

¿Le llegarían noticias a Hel de lo que él quería hacer? ¿Qué pensaría acerca de su actitud?

En el castillo de sombras, la diosa de los muertos arreglaba la llegada de sus próximos huéspedes. Sabía que se acercaba la llegada de alguien muy importante, un dios, aunque no conocía su identidad. Todo hubiera estado bien ese día si Baldur no hubiera estado buscando la oportunidad para encontrarla sola y aprovechar su fortuna una vez más. Al menos había tomado la precaución de que los sirvientes del castillo estuvieran siempre cerca de donde estaba ella.

—Dejamos algo pendiente, princesita —dijo desde el rincón más cercano a la puerta del salón donde ahora se encontraban. Recostado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho le dedicaba una mirada bastante lujuriosa que hacía que la sangre le hirviera con la rabia y la frustración.

—Déjame en paz, Baldur. Un día de estos no me va a importar quedarme la eternidad en éste sitio.

—Al paso que vas, eso es lo que sucederá —rió altanero—. ¿Acaso papi no piensa venir a ayudarte? —añadió con burla mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de donde Hel permanecía sin moverse.

—Al menos yo no me refugio en mi padre para hacer mi voluntad —reprochó.

Se acercó un poco más y ella dio un paso hacia atrás sin retirarle la mirada decidida y llena de odio.

—Pero es culpa de tu padre el que estés aquí, encerrada y conmigo —le dijo susurrando mientras levantaba los brazos para sujetarla. Justo en ese momento irrumpió uno de los sirvientes.

—Su alteza, ha llegado la hora.

—Piérdete, Baldur —exclamó mientras iniciaba la marcha hacia la habitación privada donde estaba el espejo que usaba para comunicarse con su padre. Dos guardias vigilaban ahora el pasillo con la orden de alejar a cualquiera que se acercara, fuera quien fuera.

Aún estaba molesta cuando Loki apareció en el cristal.

—¿Sucedió algo, Hel? —preguntó alarmado al notar la expresión en el rostro de su hija.

—Nada, yo… tuve una discusión con alguien, pero no tiene importancia. —La ira ahora se estaba transformando en lágrimas y ella tenía que poner todo su empeño en que éstas no salieran de sus ojos verdes.

—Hel… —añadió en un susurro impreso de sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Cómo está todo, padre? ¿Y mis hermanos? —preguntó para disimular, pero Loki no siguió su juego. Él ya no podía soportar más el sufrimiento del que era testigo.

—Hel, ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a ocultarme lo que realmente sucede?

—Padre, ¿a qué te refieres?

Loki suspiró con fuerza y le sonrió calidamente mientras revelaba su secreto.

—Hasta ahora he respetado que no lo digas y comprendo tu deseo de evitar el Ragnarok, pero puedes ser sincera conmigo, prometo no hacer nada descabellado.

Los ojos de la diosa se humedecieron, ya no podía detener sus lágrimas.

—¿Es decir que supiste todo el tiempo que te mentía?

—Lo siento, Hel —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Fui un poco egoísta al querer esperar, pues no me consideraba capaz de conservar la calma al enterarme de toda la verdad, pero ya estoy listo.

Ella dudó un instante. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y respiró para poder hablar sin que la voz se le cortara.

—Aquí me tratan con mucho cariño y respeto, pero…

Guardó silencio un instante más. No podía decirle nada sobre el acoso de Baldur. Loki podría soportar el que ella se sintiera tan sola, pero en ningún momento tendría la sensatez necesaria para contenerse si le contaba que el dios de la luz intentaba hacerle daño. No podía hacerlo, seguiría intentando ocultar cuanto pudiera.

— …me siento muy sola. No tengo con quien conversar, alguien que sea mi amigo verdadero y no solo por la oportunidad de salir de éste mundo.

El rostro de ambos se llenó de dolor.

—¿Qué hace ese tonto que no ha pensado en algo? —protestó Loki entre dientes.

—¿De qué hablas, padre querido?

Él suspiró con fuerza. Heimdall seguía siendo su enemigo mortal hasta que el Ragnarok se revirtiera, no importaba que ya no hubiera ningún odio entre ellos. Aún así, la idea de que él intentara rescatar a Hel no le era grata para nada. Las Norn habían insistido que en ese momento él era el único que podía hacer algo. Mayura también había intentado convencerlo de que no había nada de malo en que Heimdall quisiera hacer algo así y hasta Yamino había estado de acuerdo con ella, pero él continuaba teniendo sus dudas.

—Odio admitirlo, pero justo ahora, tu oportunidad de ser libre recae en Heimdall.

—¿Heimdall? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿No has tenido noticias sobre él? Fue a encontrarse con Odín…

—…para hacerle una petición. Algo escuché, y que había regresado junto a Freya —añadió molesta. Baldur había estado fastidiando con eso desde que se enteró y odiaba no haber podido contener su desagrado—. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Freya sólo aprovechó el viaje —aclaró Loki, inquieto por la reacción de Hel—. Heimdall solicitó tu libertad a Odín, pero éste se la negó.

Loki había desviado la mirada y por eso no fue testigo de la nueva reacción de Hel, que se llenó de sorpresa y casi esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad hizo eso?

—No lo entiendo —replicó molesto—, no sé que interés…

Se detuvo cuando vio una lágrima escapar del ojo de su hija. Suspiró con fuerza.

—Tendremos que confiar en él. Que demuestre por qué lo nombraron el dios de la estrategia.

-----0-----

—¡Heimdall ha abandonado el Bifrost! —gritó uno de los cuervos mensajeros de Odín.

Los habitantes del mundo de los dioses se estremecieron. Su vida no había sido pacífica desde que el guardián había abandonado su puesto y no podían permitir que eso volviera a suceder. Le solicitaron a Freya que fuera a hablar con él. Ella lo interceptó a mitad del camino hacia su destino, aunque no tenía intención de persuadirlo. Sólo quería satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—El orgullo de Odín me será de utilidad —sonrió autosuficiente—. ¿Crees que soportará la idea de que uno de sus hijos esté en el Helheim… otra vez? Es por eso que la vida de un dios tendrá que ser sacrificada.

—¿En quién estás pensando?

Una sonrisa fue su respuesta.

—Freya, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Llega con Odín y dile que contacte a Hel.

La diosa de la belleza lo dejó partir y se encaminó al castillo de Odín pensando: _El amor hace que actuemos de formas extrañas y tontas._

-----0-----

—Excelencia, es hora de recibir a los huéspedes —avisó su sirviente desde el exterior de las habitaciones de la diosa.

Ella cerró el libro mientras exhalaba un suspiro por el sacrificio de Romeo al morir junto a su Julieta. Se unió al sirviente que la esperaba fuera de su recamara.

—Dime, ¿está todo listo para nuestro huésped especial?

—Listo, alteza. ¿De verdad recibiremos a otro dios? —No muchos dioses llegaban al Helheim, sólo aquellos que morían sin derramamiento de sangre.

—Así parece… aunque me intriga qué pudo ocasionar su caída.

A lo lejos sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban la pronta llegada de los recién fallecidos. Hel se apresuró a la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla, no sin percatarse de la presencia de Baldur que lucía molesto.

Un grupo de humanos asustadizos hizo su entrada y de inmediato fueron conducidos a su nueva morada por varios sirvientes de sombras. Ya sólo esperaban la llegada del dios.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando a lo lejos divisó una cabellera purpúrea y el ojo carmesí que se había fijado en ella desde que estuvo a la vista. Atravesó las puertas y se plantó frente a ella.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Hel.

—Heimdall —fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

—He venido a sacarte de aquí, y sólo muriendo por mi voluntad pude llegar hasta aquí como huésped una vez más.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **La verdad, tenía miedo de redactar las notas de autora después de tanto tiempo de estar ausente. Casi un año después de la última actualización de ésta historia vuelve a haber un nuevo capítulo.

La verdad, debí haberla actualizado hace mucho pues éste capítulo estaba escrito hace meses, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de pasarlo de mi cuaderno y me alegra, porque lo hubiera publicado tal cual estaba y era un pedazo de basura. Al menos lo arreglé un poco.

Pido paciencia a todos los que esperan mis actualizaciones. Tengo dos historias originales entre ceja y ceja y no puedo comenzar a escribir una hasta que termine la otra y tampoco he estado muy conectada con mis fics, pero intentaré... al menos, creo que el próximo es Kakono to Mirai.

Entonces, hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 6: Estrategia

_Se requiere de una sola acción para desencadenar los eventos que pueden llevar a la libertad a la diosa cautiva. Ahora es Odín quien tiene en sus manos la decisión que todos esperan._

**Aprendiendo a Sonreír**

**Capítulo 6: Estrategia**

¿En realidad se encontraba allí? Aún cuando había estado conversando con él desde su llegada, Hel aún no lograba creer que estaba de nuevo en compañía de su buen amigo –el único de sus amigos– en aquel lugar tan oscuro, que de pronto ya no le parecía tan sombrío.

Lo había llevado a la biblioteca del palacio de sombras, para enseñarle su colección completa, pero él no parecía estar interesado en los libros, así que dejó de hablar de ellos.

—En seguida haré que te conduzcan a tu morada, para que te acomodes.

—Hel…

—¿Sí, Heimdall?

—Yo… estoy feliz de volver a verte.

La diosa no entendió la razón por la que su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, ni por qué se esforzó tanto por ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué…

"_¿Por qué estás tan feliz de verme? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres sacarme de aquí? ¿Por qué sacrificaste tu vida para rescatarme?"_

Eran tantas las preguntas que Hel quería hacer, pero no se decidió a hacer ninguna.

—Estoy seguro que Odín querrá hablar contigo —dijo Heimdall para romper el largo silencio que se hizo—. Cuando eso suceda, déjame estar a tu lado.

—S-sí, está bien. Será como tú pides. —Y dicho esto, llamó a sus sirvientes.

Heimdall salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Hel en ese lugar.

—¡Pero qué hermosa pareja! —exclamó Baldur, tomando por sorpresa a la diosa. Estaba sola y casi indefensa.

—V-vete Baldur. Déjame tranquila.

—Oh, vamos… —habló con tono altanero mientras se acercaba a ella y trataba de acorralarla—, dame un beso como los de la última vez. Te prometo que mi hermanito no se enterará.

—Lárgate, Baldur —alzó la voz, internándose en la biblioteca, entre los pasillos de estantes llenos que ella conocía tan bien.

—¿O qué? ¿Le dirás al tonto de Heimdall? Acabas de mandarlo al otro rincón del palacio. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella no respondió.

—Ni creas que Odin te dejará salir sólo porque Heimdall tiene un estúpido plan. No, princesita, estarás aquí atrapada por el resto de la eternidad, junto a mí. Así que es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que serás mía, a como de lugar.

Los pasos se acercaban más a donde ella estaba, pero no podía estar segura hacia qué lado debía huir. Como fuera, debía llegar a la puerta y escapar a donde no pudiera caer bajo las manos del dios de la Luz.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza para dejarla escuchar con claridad la procedencia del sonido. Tenía mucho miedo y no podía evitarlo. Era claro que se encontraba indefensa ante él, y no era sólo porque su destino estuviese en manos de Odín, sino que en realidad no era más poderosa que Baldur. El dios de la luz estaba cada vez más decidido a hacerle daño.

—Sal de allí, princesita. Ven a jugar conmigo, te vas a divertir.

El miedo la tenía paralizada, quería huír pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sentía cada vez más cercano a su agresor y aún así no podía correr. Casi podía sentir la respiración sobre su hombro…

—Te encontré.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron y quizo gritar, pero fue inútil, porque Baldur le tapó la boca con su mano al tiempo que la lanzó con fuerza hacia la estantería. El mueble sólo se tambaleó, pero algunos libros cayeron sobre Hel, que estaba tumbada en el suelo después del golpe.

De pronto se oyó un golpe más fuerte y el sonido de varias cosas al caer al suelo. Hel abrió los ojos y encontró a Heimdall de pie frente a ella. Miraba con rabia hacia la distancia, así que volteó hacia allí y vio a Baldur tumbado en el suelo con una montaña de libros a su alrededor.

—Nunca más te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, ¿entiendes, Baldur?

—Vaya, vaya… —murmuró con un dejo de ironía mientras se ponía de pie— La princesa de la oscuridad ya tiene un caballero de brillante armadura que la defienda. ¡Qué miedo!

Y se marchó riendo.

Heimdall se acercó para ayudar a Hel a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no me hice mucho daño. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Recuerda que tengo buen oído. Escuché que discutían y supe que debía regresar.

Los ojos de Hel se llenaron de lágrimas, que intentó ocultar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Gracias —sollozó—, si no hubieras llegado, él…

Los lamentos se atoraron en su garganta cuando sintió que los brazos del dios la rodeaban y su cabeza ahora descansaba sobre el hombro de Heimdall.

Había actuado por impulso. Verla llorar una vez más le había calado hasta el rincón más profundo del alma y sólo pudo abandonarse a su deseo de intentar protegerla de la tristeza, aislándola del resto del mundo con sus brazos. Parecía haber funcionado, porque ella había dejado de sollozar y su respiración ahora era más tranquila.

—Alteza, alteza —llamó alguien desde la puerta—, Odín desea hablar con usted y el dios Heimdall.

—Llegó la hora —dijo el dios, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran salón.

———o———

En la sala de la mansión de Loki se encontraban reunidos: Loki y sus hijos, Mayura, Narugami y las hermanas Norn, que estaban pendientes de lo que sucedía en Asgard gracias a su esfera de cristal.

—Ha llegado la hora. Las puertas del Helheim se abrirán para dejar salir a quien Odín desee.

Loki entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mayura, acarició con la otra mano la cabeza de Fenrir y miró a Yamino, que sonreía.

—Sólo nos queda esperar.

———o———

—Heimdall —habló Odín desde su castillo y su voz resonó por todo Asgard y en todo el Helheim.

—Heme aquí, padre —respondió el dios de la estrategia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a descender al Helheim y manchar mi nombre una vez más? ¿Acaso no sabes la humillación que significa que uno de mis hijos, aún el más pequeño, esté en ese sitio?

—Claro que lo sé.

—Hel, debes permitir su salida inmediatamente.

—Yo…

—Yo no saldré —interrumpió Heimdall—, a menos que Hel venga conmigo.

La diosa sintió miedo por el aire desafiante que tenía la voz de Heimdall y temió por la reacción del dios todopoderoso.

—De modo que es cierto lo que dijo Vali.

—¿Y qué si así fuera?

Silencio.

—La libertad de la diosa Hel tiene un precio muy alto.

—¿Cuál es? —reclamó.

El silencio fue largo una vez más.

—¿Cuál es? —insistió Heimdall con altanería.

—Que abra las puertas para Baldur también.

Ella reaccionó con sorpresa. Baldur había perdido su oportunidad de salir por culpa de Loki y la energía que se requería para abrir la puerta para él se había desperdiciado. Abrirla nuevamente para los dos dioses requeriría de todas sus energías, y no estaba segura de lograrlo.

Pero miró a Heimdall y se contagió de su determinación.

—Está bien, Odín —respondió con respeto—, cumpliré con tu petición.

—Muy bien. En cuanto Baldur abandone el Helheim, podrás salir a tu voluntad de ese mundo, sólo si cruzas esa puerta antes de que se cierre detrás de ellos.

———o———

Las Norn le comunicaron a Loki la condición que Odín había puesto para la libertad de Hel. Mayura sonrió y pensó que él estaría contento, pero en su rostro no había más que preocupación.

—¿Y ella aceptó?

—Sí, prometió que lo haría.

La preocupación estaba presente también en los rostros de todos y Mayura no entendía.

—¿Por qué todos se ven tan tristes? Ella podrá obtener su libertad, ¿no es así?

—Eso si logra mantener la puerta abierta para ambos—explicó Urd—. Dejar salir a un dios no representa problema alguno, pero Baldur, Heimdall y ella misma…

—Eso es fácil de arreglar. Deja salir a Baldur, espera un día y abre la puerta para Heimdall y luego para ella.

—No es tan sencillo —intervino Yamino—. Para los dioses caídos hay un plazo de un ciclo lunar para abandonar el Helheim, o tendrán que esperar mil años antes que puedan tener una oportunidad de nuevo. Hel debe aprovechar el momento de Heimdall para dejar salir a Baldur también, pero… es posible que no tenga las fuerzas necesarias.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Me siento rara de volver aquí después de tanto tiempo. Más de un año desde la última vez, a decir verdad. Ni siquiera sé si las lectoras de ahora me conocen o conocen este fic. La cuestión es que me propuse actualizarlo y aquí vamos. Espero que les guste, aunque creo que tendrán que volver a leerlo :/

Tengo ya casi escrito el próximo capítulo y espero poder terminar el fic en corto tiempo. Supongo que tendré tres capítulos más.


End file.
